In the process control industry, process facilities (e.g., a manufacturing plant or crude oil refinery, etc.) may be managed using distributed control systems. Contemporary control systems include numerous models tailored to control or monitor various associated processes of the facility. Conventional means link these modules together to produce the distributed nature of the control system. This affords increased performance and a capability to expand or reduce the control system to satisfy changing facility needs.
Field instruments may be used to obtain sensor readings or measurements of a particular characteristic (e.g., temperature, pressure, flow, sound, light) that is needed in the control system. Many prior art field instruments are configured as wired field instruments. This means that the field instrument is connected to the control system by conventional wiring. A wired field instrument sends sensor information to the control system over a conventional wired interface (e.g., a two wire twisted pair current loop).
As wireless technology has continued to become more available, wireless field instruments have become more commonly used in control systems. A wireless field instrument comprises transceiver circuitry that is capable of wirelessly transmitting sensor information to the control system. A wireless network may comprise a plurality of wireless field instruments. For example, a wireless network may be used to wirelessly transmit sensor information from various wireless field instruments in the wireless network to a global controller of the control system.
Although the use of wireless field instruments is becoming more widespread, there are still many wired field instruments in use in various process facilities. It would be desirable to have an efficient system and method for providing a wired field instrument with the capability to operate as a wireless field instrument. It would also be desirable to have an efficient system and method for adapting a wired field instrument to operate as a wireless field instrument without having to make any changes to the internal wiring of the wired field instrument.